1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an integrated circuit film and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an integrated circuit film for being attached on a smart card and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices are widely used by people in daily life. Utilizing the mobile communication devices as tools for performing business payment is a trend in the future. There are two main ways to achieve the business payment function by the mobile phone. One is by downloading related software from the internet software bank of mobile phones, and the other is by applying a SIM (subscriber identity module) card having a corresponding function. Both of these two ways are inconvenient to the users.